


Just with you

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Overalls, Sex, being sexy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Aaron brings overalls to the bedroom.
Relationships: Aaron dingle and Robert sugden, Robron - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Just with you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little short fic. If you like please let me know and I’ll carry it on : )

Robert stepped out the shower and grabbed the fluffy white towel from the fancy looking drying radiator and dried his skin before wrapping the towel around his middle. He switched the light on over the Mirror and ran a hand over his hair. 

“Had a hard day?” Aaron popped in the doorway, wearing his overalls. 

Robert’s grin consumed his face instantly. “You umm…” he pointed at the outfit. “You look so fit!” 

Aaron laughed. “You really can’t resist me in these can you.”

Robert smirked. “Not my fault. You just look…” he stepped closer “so good” he ran a hand down Aaron’s chest. “Are you..” he kissed Aaron’s lips “in the mood?” His hand ran down Aaron’s hip and down his thigh. 

Aaron’s eyes closed. “Well, I could be talked into Something I suppose.” He felt his dick stir. “We have to be quiet though, Liv and her mate are downstairs.” 

Robert bit Aaron’s neck. “You’re the one who’s loud.”

“And who’s fault is that!?”

Robert leant back, kissing his lips softly. “Oh so you don’t want me to make you feel good?”

Aaron closed his eyes as he felt Robert stroke him through his overalls. “Rob…” his voice broken. 

“You want me to make you moan?” Robert’s voice deep, all breath and hardly any sound. 

Aaron’s heart rate spiked and he felt his neck flush. “Yeah.” He touched Roberts chest, feeling the bare warm skin, kissing at Roberts collarbone lightly. “Rob..”

Robert knew he had Aaron melted, he still felt like the luckiest man in the world that he got to make Aaron feel this way. It was sensual and soft, making both men incredibly hard. The power of taking it slow was so much more complex than they both knew was possible. 

They walked back towards the bed before Aaron moved away quickly to shut the bedroom door and turn the main light off so just the bedside lamps were left on.

Robert crawled onto the bed and Aaron joined him. They’d done this so many times but it never seemed to get boring, how could it, they both felt like this was the first time, exciting, electric and fresh. Their bodies, their touch, it just got better with time. 

Aaron undone Roberts towel, exposing Roberts hard dick. That was also something Aaron never got bored of, the size and feel of his husbands manhood. It was as if it was perfectly sculpted just for Aaron. He ran his hand along it before gripping it, pulling back the foreskin and exposing the sensitive head. Robert groaned as Aaron shifted down the bed and rested between the taller mans legs. He loved this, loved having Robert in his mouth. He licked the head, sucking on the it while using his hand to strip the rest of his shaft. Roberts hands in Aaron’s hair, gripping and pulling, stifled moans and trying his best to keep his arse on the bed. 

“Aaron…” it was pained, like the words were pulled out of him. “Shit..” he bit his lip. “Please.. I don’t wanna come yet.” 

Aaron stopped. “I know you can handle it.” He went back to sucking him down as far as he could. 

Robert was leaking like crazy, he new he was close. “Aaron.. I can’t.” He felt desperate in the most beautiful way. 

Aaron pulled off, smiling like a man in love. He moved back up the bed, his dick painfully hard between his legs. “What do you want?”

Robert kisses him hard. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Aaron almost came right there in his overalls. It was when Robert asked to be fucked that he knew he was desperate and wanting. “Well that’s good, because I want to fuck you too.” He gave Roberts dick one more stroke before he instructed him to get on all fours. 

Aaron got the lube out of the draw. He watched as Robert reached round, trying to touch his sensitive hole. 

“Let me.” Aaron said as he kissed Roberts shoulder. He began to take his overalls off but Robert stopped him.

“Please, leave them on.” 

Aaron felt a rush of sexual pleasure. “You want me to fuck you with my overalls on, like I’ve just serviced your car and this is how you pay for it.”

It was just them, no one else in the world and they were living in this fantasy. 

Robert looked him directly in the eyes. “I want you to take what you want.” 

Aaron swallowed deeply as he touched his cloth covered dick. “Fuck.” 

“Please.” Robert begged. 

Aaron felt so flushed and horny. He opened the flys on his overalls and pulled his hard dick out. He lined himself up against Robert arse and ran his shaft up and down the opening, making them both moan out. It was literally the hottest ever. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. He felt a little shaky as he rubbed them against Roberts hole. The older man on his knees almost shouted out as two fingers got shoved into him. He was in so much bliss as he got finger fucked from behind, his legs like jelly and his chest heaving as he tried his best to breath properly. “Aaron… FUCCCKK!” He shouted as Aaron found his bundle of nerves. 

“Shhh.” Aaron was hoping Liv and her friend didn’t hear him. 

Robert let his head drop as he squeezed his mouth shut, trying to be quiet. 

Aaron pulled his fingers free and covered his dick in lube. The anticipation was getting too much as he lined himself up. He could feel how hot Roberts skin was. “Okay?” 

Robert nodded in desperation as Aaron pushed in slowly but didn’t stop until his hips hit Roberts arse. The deep animal groans that left both of them were loud. 

“Oh my.. fuck Aaron, fuck me please.” 

Aaron smiled. “This will teach you for thinking you could leave without paying again.” He grabbed Roberts hips and began to slam his dick hard into Roberts wanting hole. “So tight.” His pace rough as Robert was being held tightly and dominated as he took Aaron’s dick like it was what he was born to do. 

Robert felt in pure ecstasy as his husband fucked him good. He loved when Aaron was like this, loved when he really gave it to him good and hard, he always wanted it like this but never plucked up the courage to tell him until a year ago. It wasn’t with anyone else, just Aaron. It was like he wanted Aaron to take all the control and make him his. It was a little thing that only seemed to become apparent when he fell so deeply in love. 

Aaron stopped, pulled out and got him to turn on his side. He pushed Roberts top leg towards his chest and pushed his dick back into Robert. It was one of their favourite positions and Robert always felt so good like this. 

Robert couldn’t help but moan out again and again as Aaron pounded him. “Fuck Aaron.. I’m gunna come.” 

Aaron picked up his pace even more, sweat forming on his body as his hips were frantic. 

“Yes.. YES RIGHT THERE. YES, YES. YES…yeah…ya…” he squeezed his dick as he came all over Aaron’s leg. 

Aaron slowed down but kept fucking him as his orgasm hit. Robert liked it, it made his body shake as Aaron came inside him again and again. 

Aaron collapsed against him, still inside him as he tried to get his breath back.

“You okay?” Robert asked as he kissed the top of his head. 

“Mmmm…”

That’s all he got. 

-//

Aaron smiled at Robert trying to sneak back into bed. 

“I’m awake.”

It was now 2am and the room was dark. 

“Did I wake you?” 

Aaron reached out to Robert. “No. Come here.”

“You alright?” Robert wrapped his arms around him. 

“Course I am. Did you forget the sex we had a few hours ago.”

“Funnily enough I do remember that.” He kissed his cheek. “It was amazing.”

“I love that you have a thing for overalls.”

“I think it’s just you in them.. I mean, I don’t want Cain to fuck me.”

“Errr.. why even say that!” He scrunched his face up. “That’s vile.”

Robert laughed out loud. “Sorry, just mean it’s all you I want, I guess the role play is hot though.”

“We can do more if you like.”

“Is there anything you’d like to do?” Robert asked as he stroked down Aaron’s back. 

“Umm.. I don’t know really.” He thought about it. “Maybe outdoors.” 

Robert smiled. “Like where?”

“In the woods.” Aaron felt a bit embarrassed. “Forget it.”

“No, that could work. Is there a story behind it?”

“Maybe.. we meet out on a run.” 

“And I fuck you against a tree.” 

Aaron nodded. “That could work.” He smiled. “Tomorrow.”

Robert laughed. “Keen.” 

“Alright maybe not.”

“No, tomorrow it is.” He kissed Aaron’s neck. “I can’t wait to have you in the woods.”


End file.
